These Wounds that Seem to Heal
by Melikkins
Summary: Shay is badly wounded during an accident in the explosion call. Rafferty had noticed something off about her, but never imagined it to be something so bad. But it's never to late to heal some wounds. Goes from 2x20.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all thanks to my new friend mrjamesileee(tumblr) for correcting this, you are awesome! Second, english is not my first language so be nice or I'll cry ;) Well, I hope you guys enjoy the reading.**

**Sadly I do not own Chicago Fire, or Shafferty would be a thing since day 1**

"We need a medic out here." Rafferty heard Herrmann speaking through the radio, she looked at Shay who seemed tired, really tired, Allison thought, suddenly feeling worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Leslie answered, paying little attention to her partner, barely looking at her without making eye contact.

"Take a rest. " Rafferty told her kindly. "I'm gonna go back out front. I promise I'll radio with anything they find." She continued, trying to catch Shay's eyes without success.

"Okay." Said simply Shay and continued working. Allison looked suspiciously at her one last time, feeling rather worried. It probably was just the stress of the day wearing out on Shay, she thought. Still worried and with an uneasy feeling in her chest she finally left the room.

Shay was feeling a little sick, if by little she meant she wanted to drop on the floor and lie there forever; or puke; or both, just puke and pass out. Yeah she was feeling just a little sick. She probably should go get that wound checked soon, she thought. She had lost a lot of blood, she knew that. But she was a paramedic, and she was sure she could go on a little longer without attending to it, there were still people who needed help. Shay grabbed her equipment and walked down the hall, heading to the lounge. Ready to keep working.

The day had been completely insane. They've attended to hundreds of people, it was impossible to keep track of how many. The explosion had been catastrophic, luckily the guys of 51 had found the second bomb and disabled it in time. Rafferty was exhausted, this for sure, had been one of the longest days she have ever had, there were still things to do, but the worst had passed, she could catch a breath now. Most people had been attended to, even though the guys were still looking for survivors after rescuing Dawson from the building's rubble. That's right, they had rescued Dawson, she had promised to inform Shay if anything happened. Allison quickly reached for her radio.

"Shay, we got Dawson. She's okay." She waited for an answer, but there was no reply from the other side. That was weird, she thought, after seeing how concerned Shay was, she had expected an immediate respond. Still nothing. "Shay?" She tried again, this time a little louder. Still, complete silence.

Shay continued walking down the hall. God she was tired, her eyes were especially tired, it was like they wanted to close without her permission. But she still had things to do, so they would have to stay open. The pain had strangely stopped, but she still was finding rather difficult to walk. Maybe the bleeding had stopped? She would check that later, now there were people who still needed help. She kept walking even though it was getting more and more difficult to see. It had been a long day, such a long day, that was all, she would help a few more people and then tend to herself and finally be done with this horrifying day. Was someone talking to her? Couldn't they see she was busy? She had to attend to people; there were still injured people who needed attention. Was that her name? Someone was calling her name? Yes. It was Rafferty calling her name. The radio, she realized. They were trying to contact her though the radio. Shay tried to reach to it, but with that last effort her complete body failed. She was suddenly on the floor. She was finally lying down, she felt so relieved. That was Rafferty calling her, but why wasn't she calling her by her name. She felt so tired. She had called her by her name just a few hours before, why wouldn't she do it now? Maybe she just needed to sleep. It had been so nice to hear her name coming out of Rafferty's mouth, she wanted to smile, but she didn't have the strength to do it. Leslie finally closed her eyes.

_Well this is just a short of introduction, it will be multi chapter, next one will be longer I hope and I'll keep writing as long as I feel like it:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's the second chapter. First of all thanks a lot for the reviews and follows and favs, I really appreciate it. Also, I'm as mad as everyone else about the Chicago PD episode, however I'm gonna wait to watch next week's episode before writing the next ch of this, I sill have hopes! Now, enjoy.**

**Thanks a lot to alexx-vause(tumblr) for correcting this!**

* * *

"Shay?" Raffety tried again, she was getting really anxious now, and she didn't know why. Maybe Shay was still working and couldn't answer. No, they always answer the radio. What was going on, why wouldn't she reply? "Shay!" Damn it. Allison had a bad feeling. Just answer the damn radio, she thought. "Leslie!" She tried one last time.

* * *

That was Raffery calling her name, wasn't it? Right, the radio, Shay realized. She painfully opened her eyes, while trying to reach for the radio but she couldn't find it, someone must have taken it from her. It was that pediatrician she had been working with during the day.

"The radio." Shay stated weakly. "Rafferty. She's trying to reach me." She tried to take the radio from the medic's hand but the pain wouldn't let her stretch that far.

"You are badly wounded Leslie." The pediatrician said slowly. "You've lost a lot of blood, please lie down." Shay wanted to argue, to tell her that she was ok, but she knew she wasn't. "Administer the sedatives now." All she wanted to do was answer Allison. "Where's the doctor?"

"Rafferty. Just… I need to talk to her." Leslie could barely speak now, but she just wanted to reply to her. "Give me the radio." She tried to ask once again.

"We'll tell Rafferty what happened, don't worry." The pediatrician pushed her down gently. Shay had all the intention to keep arguing, but very slowly everything started to go black and quiet. So quiet.

"Ok, the sedatives just kicked in. Let Rafferty and the guys from 51 know that Shay's here and she's being treated."

* * *

"It seems like Shay got injured sometime during the day…" Rafferty heard someone talking somewhere not far from her. It was one of the guys from the P.D. talking to everyone from 51. She quickly approached the group.

"What happened to her?" She interrupted, not caring about intruding or being rude. If she had been worried before, now she was at the verge of panicking. The policeman looked at her, noticed the panic in her eyes and started talking directly to her.

"She has a really bad wound in her abdomen, she lost a lot of blood. The medics are attending to her right now. That's all I know to be honest." The guy said with sympathy.

"But is she going to be fine?" Dowson asked with a shaky tone.

"I really don't know. They just told me to come here and let you guys know what happened. I'm sorry, I don't know anything else." The cop just nodded once and walked out.

Rafferty took a look at the scene before her. There was Casey hugging Gabriela really tight, while she was trying to contain the sobbing. Severide had started pacing from side to side, his eyes filled with tears. The Chief looked calm but however worried. The rest of the squad had fallen silent. She could see all the faces filled with worry. They really were a family, she thought. And this was all her fault. How did she let this happen? She knew something was going on with Shay; she should have pressed the subject. For god's sake, she should have known her partner was injured, all the signs were there. Glossy eyes that wouldn't meet hers, dark circles around them, too frequent exhalations, she had even seen her shaking a few times. Allison was realizing all of this now, she was so mad at herself. Why hadn't she helped her? She was supposed to be a good paramedic? She was furious. Furious and extremely worried about Leslie.

* * *

Shay opened her eyes. Damn, it seemed the calm was gone. Her head started pounding before she could open her eyes completely, not to mention the ache of her body. Had they even given her anything for the pain? She wondered. Her abdomen was throbbing uncontrollably, god, she wanted to rip it off. "You are awake." She heard someone talking beside her. She turned around and regretted it instantly. Ouch, that really hurt, Shay started cursing to herself. "Yes, you probably shouldn't make any sudden movements, it will hurt."

"Umh, yeah, you think so?" Shay inquired sarcastically with a painful voice. The doctor gave her a knowing smile.

"There's a lot of people waiting to check on you. You want me to let them in?" The doctor commented. "I would recommend you rest a bit more before seeing anyone, but if you kept going a whole day after getting impaled, I would presume you'd want me to send them in." He finished with a little amusement. Shay smiled as big as she could. "Ok, I let them know they can come in."

"Oh, doctor!" Shay spoke as he was leaving. "Also, if you could give me like a dozen more of those painkillers, I would really appreciate it." The doctor left the room shaking his head. Shay just sighed. Well, the pain wasn't that bad after all, she thought, and then she turned in the bed trying to get comfortable. She felt a hard sting in her abdomen and then a burning feeling. "Okay, it is bad!" She said out loud.

* * *

"Hey." Dawson closed the door after her. "How are you Les?" She asked with a painful look. Shay rolled her eyes.

"God, you're looking at me as if I was already dead. And I can assure you, I'm very much alive, the pain reminds me that every few minutes." Leslie answered lightly. Gabriela smiled feeling a little less concerned.

"You got us worried, you know?" She shaked her head and continued. "You should have attended to that as soon as you got injured, you know that Shay." Dawson continued in a motherly tone. "I don't know why you are so reckless some times." Leslie smiled at her.

"I learned from the best." She said, looking her at the eyes. Dawson rolled her eyes but returned the smile.

* * *

"Hey." Severide entered in the room. "Hey." Shay greeted with a smile, while he walked towards the bed.

"You weren't gonna tell anyone…" He started with his big brother tone. "about that enormous gash in your side?" Shay stood in silence while trying to find a coherent answer.

"I... I kept meaning to. I just... I had to keep going." She finally said, knowing his best friend would understand. He still looked worried, but he gave her one of those smiles she loved anyway, one of those smiles that told her they were family, that he will always be there for her.

"I know. I know. But not anymore." Leslie reached for his hand, always grateful for having him in her life.

"Always looking out for me." She told him, hoping he knew how thankful she was. He just smiled.

"Rest up, okay?"

"Okay." Shay hesitated for a moment before calling him. "Severide." He turned around. "Um... Is Rafferty around?" She finally asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Yeah, she's outside."Kelly said a little confused with the question.

"Um… I'm just asking cause, you know, she was trying to reach me on the radio and that's the last thing I remember. That's why I'm asking." She started rambling, feeling confused with herself. Why was she even rambling? Kelly was still there, looking at her amused. "Ok, that's it." She said quickly, feeling really nervous under Severide's gaze. "You can go now." She practically kicked him out.

"Ok." He replied with a smile. "I'll tell Rafferty you wanna see her."

"No!" She said a little too fast. Kelly lifted an eyebrow. "I mean… she can come if she wants to… but don't tell her I asked her to come… cause I didn't… but she can come… if that's what she wants… that's it." She finished awkwardly. Kelly gave her a knowing smile and left the room.

"Well, that was awkward." Shay said to nobody.

* * *

Allison was anxious. Dawson had gone to see Shay and had come out looking much better, she was even smiling. Well, that was the effect Leslie had on people, she could always get a smile out of you. Severide closed the door to Shay's room and started heading towards her. Now she was really anxious. Why was he approaching her? She looked to her sides, yeah; he was definitely coming to talk to her. She looked at him and tried not to seem nervous, or worried. What was she even worried about? Shay seemed to be out of danger by now.

"Hey Rafferty, Shay wants to see you." He said nodding at her. She looked at him bemused.

"She wants to see me?"Allison inquired confused. "She told you that?" She continued. Why would Shay ask to see her, they weren't friends. Maybe just acquaintances, but not friends, or were they? She didn't know.

"Yep. She definitely asked to see you." Kelly said with a mischievous smile. These two. He thought to himself while heading outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**1. This week's episode was disappointing. If Shay comes back with Devon I swear to God I'm gonna cut someone's penis.**

**2. This chapter hasn't been corrected by anyone so I hope it doesn't have too many errors, I'm sorry if it does. **

* * *

"Umm, Rafferty?" Allison looked to her side startled by the sudden words. "Aren't you gonna go inside?" Dawson asked, looking at her with amusement. _What? Go where? When did she came this close to me? What is she even talking about?_ Rafferty wondered feeling confused.

"What are you-" She started inquiring but quickly stopped herself. _Right, Shay had asked for me to come in._ The whole scenario was really confusing for Allison. Being rounded by the people of 51, which were practically a family to each other, felt strange, almost warm she thought. The funny looks Dawson and Severide had given her. _Why where they looking at her like that? Did she have something in her hair? What was the matter with them?_ Leslie asking to see her. Her. She hadn't ask to see Gabriela or Kelly, even though that was just probably because she knew they would check on her as soon as they were able to, Rafferty reflected. However, she had requested her presence, no one else's. Now she was starting to feel dizzy, the weight of the day was finally catching up to her. But she had to go on just a little bit longer, she just needed to make sure Shay was fine and then she could finally be done with this awful day. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that Dawson was still looking at her, expectant. "Oh yeah, I'll go now." She finally spoke, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Ok." Gabriela said but didn't move from her spot next to Allison. "Are you okay tho?" She continued, looking at her with worried eyes now.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" She snapped quickly, feeling really defensive all of sudden, She stood up. _Who does she think she is? Playing friendly now. _They weren't friends, not even close to that, Rafferty knew. Besides that night they had worked together, they had never spoke to each other again. Sure, they had ended up in good terms, but they weren't friends.

"Sorry." Dawson said with sincerity. "You seem really tired, I was just concerned, didn't mean to bother you." Great. And now Allison just felt like crap. Gabriela was just being nice to her and she was acting like a total bitch, as usual. _Damn 51, and all these stupid nice people who work on it. _Her eyes softened and she let out a tired sigh.

"No. I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. "And yeah, actually I'm really tired, is just… it has been a really long day, that's it." She said with an attempt of a smile on her lips. It was the best she could do right now. Dawson looked at her with sympathy.

"You should rest. You want me to tell Shay you'll come to see her tomorrow? I can do-"

"No!" Rafferty spoke without realizing it. She opened her eyes rather comically just after the word left her mouth. "I mean… I'm not that tired, I can go see her… She just got impaled and she's already awake and talking, right?" She continued awkwardly. "I'm sure I can manage to go on a little bit longer." And there it was again. Dawson was giving her that look, that funny 'I-know-something-you-don't' look. Allison sighed again and headed towards Shay's room without saying another word, otherwise she knew she would snap at Dawson again.

* * *

Ok, it's time. Let's do thought, as she turned the doorknob a little too slowly. She stepped inside the room and closed the door quickly behind her. She made a few steps and then just stood there, relatively far from where Leslie was laying just looking at her.

"Hi." Shay finally said, smiling awkwardly, sensing that Rafferty wouldn't be the first one to speak. The situation felt strange, the two of them, each one in a different end of the room, just staring at each other and nothing at the same time. But Leslie was happy to see Allison nevertheless. Hearing Rafferty calling her on the radio, she had felt as if the other woman was slowly fainting, every time she heard her name Allison disappeared little by little, until there was nothing left, not even an echo of her voice. But now she was here, and Shay could finally let go of any irrational fear the wound might have caused.

"Hi... So, Severide told me you wanted to see me." Raffety finally answered after a long and awkward silence. _Why is this so awkward? We were talking just fine a few hours ago. Is the same Shay, she's just injured, but she's fine, there's nothing different with her. _Allison wanted to smack herself in the face for making the moment so uncomfortable. Shay looked at her with an odd expression.

"He told you that? That I asked to see you?"

"Yeah… What? You didn't?" Rafferty asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed, and quickly continued. "I'm sorry. I can go-"

"No, no!" Shay interrupted. "I did ask him to tell you." She said awkwardly. Allison waited for further explanation, but soon realized Shay wouldn't give one, so she just decided to drop the subject.

"Um… so, how are you? I was really wo-" Rafferty interrupted herself quickly, hoping Shay hadn't heard the last part of her sentence. Leslie smiled for a second.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I didn't catch the last part of that." She asked, playing naïve. Rafferty cleared her throat.

"I asked, how are you? You seem fine."

"No, no that part, I heard that. You were saying something else. That you were what?" Leslie inquired with a smug smile. Allison glared at her and stood in silence. "That you were…" Shay continued, expecting Rafferty to finish the phrase. "You were worried? Came on, it's not a big deal, you can say that you were worried about me, I know you like me Rafferty." She finished playfully with a wink. Allison finally smiled. After all, who could deny a smile to Leslie Shay, se certainly couldn't. "Also, you can get closer, you know. I've got nothing contagious." Raffety rolled her eyes and approached the bed. "Came on, sit." She continued while patting a spot on the bed. Shay was trying her hardest to make things less awkward, and by the other's woman smile she knew she was having success. Allison sited a little bit further than the spot Leslie had indicated.

"So… You are ok?" Raffety finally spoke again. This time really asking the question.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to be worried about, just got impaled. You know, things that happen." Shay stated with humor, trying to turn the mood a little bit. Allison laughed for a second and then her face took a a serious expression. Just before Leslie could ask her anything Rafferty spoke up.

"I'm sorry Shay. I am so sorry." Her sad tone quickly wiped the smile on Leslie's face.

"What are you talking about?" Shay asked completely lost. She had no idea what Allison was talking about.

"I'm sorry, for this. It's my entire fault."

"For this, as in me getting impaled?" Leslie inquired.

"Yes. I let this happen. I saw you acting weird all day; I even sensed your symptoms. Deep down I knew you had an injury or something, and I did nothing! I just dismissed it. I told you to keep doing your work no matter what instead of helping you!" Shay just stared at her knowing that trying to interrupt Rafferty now would be useless, she would let her take it all out. "I am a paramedic, for God's sake! This would have never happened if I'd been a little bit more attentive. I shouldn't have let this happen. But I did, and now you are here, lying on an hospital bed, trying to mask the pain with bad jokes." She concluded shaking her head in self disapprovement.

"Ok. You're done? Can I speak now?" Shay asked. Raffety gave her an strange face and then just nodded. "Ok. First of all, none of this..." She pointed to the wound in her abdomen "is your fault. I got injured and I was so stupidly stubborn that I didn't ask for help, I thought I could handle it, obviously I couldn't. I should have told you, and I know you would have helped me." Shay smiled sweetly. "And secondly and most important. My jokes are not bad, how dare you?!" She said pretending to be offended. Allison finally laughed, really laughed this time, Shay joined her.

"You are impossible." Rafferty said between the laughter. When she was finally able to stop, they stood in silence for a little bit. This time it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt nice, they both thought. "Ok. I have to go, and you should get some rest." Allison spoke, she could see that Shay was really tired, but she knew the other woman wouldn't voice that. So even though she wanted to stay with Leslie, and talk about nothing and everything and laugh at her bad jokes, she also wanted her to get better. "I'll come check on you tomorrow if I can, ok?" She finally concluded as she stood from the bed.

"Ok. You too get some rest, you look like crap Rafferty." The answer came with a smile. Allison just rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Oh! And you can keep calling me Leslie, I kinda like it." Shay said just when Rafferty was leaving the room. She missed the bright smile that escaped from the other's woman lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**_So again, this chapter is not corrected, so I apologize for any mistakes there may be._**

**_Don't forget to review, it's what keeps me writing after all :) Enjoy!_**

* * *

_I should call her. Or send her a text at least. But I'm sure she's fine, right? I should still check on her, it's been a week. But if something had happened I'd already know by now, so she must be okay. _Rafferty lay in her bed, completely still, facing the ceiling and looking at nothing. Just thinking, thinking about Shay to be more specific. She hadn't had any news on the condition of her former partner since the day of the accident, and that had been a week ago. She wasn't worried, just a bit concerned. _It's the same stupid thing, you dumbass. _She thought to herself. All this thinking was leaving her exhausted. She should just send a text and be done with it once for all. That. A single text. That's all she needed to do so she could move on to some other preoccupation.

* * *

_Should I text or should I not? Should I stay or should I go? _Leslie was resting on the couch, humming to herself. She felt glad that no one could hear her thoughts, cause sometimes they could be way too dumb. _Ok, stop singing that! Just send her a text. It's not that difficult. A simple 'Hey Rafferty, I'm still alive.' will suffice. _Shay had been struggling with the same issue during the whole week, whether to contact Allison or not. She hadn't heard from her since they spoke at the hospital, and she kinda wanted to know how she was doing. Why hadn't Rafferty contacted her? She seemed kind of worried but friendly that day at the hospital. Leslie was hoping to see more of her from that moment on, but she had been really mistaken, it seemed.

"Just text her already!" Shay jumped in the couch, startled by the sudden presence of Severive. _When did he come in? "_Or just give her a call; it's really not that difficult you know." He finished, giving her a pointed look. Leslie stood there for a few seconds, she didn't know how to answer to that, how did he know anyway, she wondered.

"How… do you know… I've been meaning to text somebody?" She asked slowly, looking at Kelly carefully, trying to read his expression. He just smirked.

"Seriously? You've been lying there, in the same position, holding your phone, since I left…" He quickly checked his clock. "Almost two hours ago." Shay opened her mouth to argue but soon realized there was nothing she could say.

"Point taken." She finally replied. Severide couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Well." He said expectantly. "Are you gonna text Rafferty or not?" Shay inclined slightly her head, and looked at her best friend with uncertainty.

"How do you know it's Rafferty?" She inquired.

"What?" Kelly asked confused.

"How do you know is Raffety the person I want to text?" She explained without breaking eye contact, studying him.

"I saw her name on your phone, when I leaned to kiss you when I was leaving." Kelly lied quickly. He hadn't seen Allison's name. But he knew Leslie way too much, and after the whole injury thing a week ago, he could tell Rafferty was all the blonde had been thinking about lately.

"Oh." Shay said with a funny face. Now she felt stupid, of course he had seen it on her phone, how else could he know? "Right. The phone." She laughed.

"Well, are you gonna keep staring at it?" He tied to push her a little bit, sometimes that's all Leslie needed, a little push. She looked at him for a few seconds.

"Yeah." Shay finally said, nodding with resolution, but her face changed rapidly. "Actually, no." She stated frowning, and threw her phone across the couch. "I'm the one who got impaled. She should be the one contacting me." She was planning to keep talking, she was feeling really mad all of sudden, but the ringing of her phone interrupted her. Rafferty's face appeared on the screen, but she just looked at it instead of picking up. Severide stared at her, expectantly.

"Shay!" Kelly shouted. The blonde was there, just looking at her phone, it really irritated him. What was wrong with her lately, it seemed like she had reversed to a teenage girl in the last week. "Pick up the phone?" He finished with a softer tone.

"Oh. Right." Leslie snapped out of wherever trance she had been on, and reached to her phone. "Um, hello…" Severide sighed, and left the room smiling to himself.

"Shay… Hello." Allison greeted awkwardly, silence followed until Shay spoke again.

"So… how are you?"

"I'm ok, you know, just bored of-" Allison cut herself abruptly.

"Bored of…" Shay said expecting Rafferty to keep going. "Rafferty, you there?" She asked when she got no answer.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I just… I was talking about myself, and you are the one who was on the hospital last week." She said, speaking softly, almost like she didn't want the blonde to hear her. "I called to check on you. So, um… how are you?" _Damn it! Why is this so difficult? You are just making a question, just checking on a friend. A friend?_

"Me? Oh I'm okay. I mean, I still feel some pain in the wounded area, and the painkillers are altering my sleep lately, so I'm not completely fine yet…" Shay started rambling, Rafferty smiled on the other side of the line, grateful that Leslie couldn't see her. "but they told me I just need one more week, and then I'll be good as new… well still, I should stay away from iron bars or anything similar to it, is not recommendable for me to get impaled again at least for a couple of months, you know…" Shay stopped talking when she realized she didn't know what she was talking about anymore. "Rafferty? Are you okay?" No answer on the other side, but she was hearing some noise she couldn't quite recognize. "Wait a sec. Are you laughing? Allison Rafferty, are you laughing at me?!"

"I'm sorry." The brunette answered between laughs. A full laughter that Shay could hear very well this time. "I'm sorry." Allison repeated. "You just… what where you even… do you hear yourself when you talk? Never mind. You know what? I won't ask how are you ever again. Just to spare you another situation like this." She finished, while she tried to stop laughing.

"Excuse me?" Shay said with an exaggerated tone. "You asked how I was, and I was simply telling you what the doctors said."

"So, the recommendation of the doctor was to avoid getting impaled again?" Rafferty asked, laughing again.

"Well… not exactly."She could hear the other woman's laugh through the phone. Shay smiled. "But to be fair, if I was my doctor, I would have definitely recommended it."

"I bet you would." Allison replied once she was able to stop the laughter. "So… I'm gonna be replacing Dawson if she passes the firefighter test." She said as casually as she could, she really wanted to know Shay's opinion about it.

"Really? Great!" Leslie answered a little too excited. "I mean. We already know each other and we know how to work together, so…"

"Uh huh." Rafferty said, not convinced with Shay's late statement. There was silence for a brief moment.

"Besides, If I have to work with some asshole, I rather it to be you, at least I already know you." Shay smiled with satisfaction, just before hearing the line go dead.

* * *

"Idiot." Allison said to the phone, still smiling, after she hung up. _Well, that wasn't that bad. Maybe the first few minutes, but after that it was ok. It wasn't as awkward as I expected it to be. That's something good, yep. Well done Allison. Ok, now I can move on to the next thing. _Rafferty looked around her, looking for something to do, but it didn't matter anyway, for before she could even realize it, she would be thinking about Shay again.


End file.
